Scattered to the Wind
by NightmarishEscape
Summary: Edward is a demon that follows the orders of a superstitious vampire king, Aro, and gathers the bodies of humans in order to extract their blood as well as their souls. When he sets his sights on Bella, he throws his usual routine aside to bring her into his world and save her from hers... Rated M for a reason. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_:

**I do not own Twilight; all that creative genius is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

Full Summary: Edward is a demon that follows the orders of a superstitious vampire king, Aro, and gathers the bodies of humans in order to extract their blood as well as their souls. When he sets his sights on Bella, he throws his usual routine aside to bring her into his world and save her from hers. Once Bella embraces the new life Edward has opened her up to, she learns about the complications that accompany a civilization that has lain underground for centuries brewing in its own fears and traditions. She struggles to reinvent herself and help Edward and his family battle through the Empire's corruption and societal upheaval.

STTW is rated M for violence, cussin', and possible suggested sexy scenes. If that isn't your thing, you've been warned.

Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think… I'm open to comments, critiques, and suggestions. Just no harsh words... Promise? XD Talk you guys at the bottom!

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"CHRIST!"

I yelped as the knife scratched my skin for the fifth time. I roughly wiped at the waterfall of tears that cascaded down my cheeks. My hand shook as I pointed the gleaming tip of the steak knife at my wrist. I blew a shaky breath through my cracked lips. As I started to press into my skin with some force, I caught sight of my scared reflection staring back up at me from the knife's edge. It brought back the memories with blinding force. I had lost everything that night.

_I_ _padded down the quiet hallway of our house as I sought out the source of the screams. It was late at night. What was going on? My parents should've finished packing for our trip hours ago. As I approached my dad's office, I heard my father's distinctive voice. "Damn it, Renee! How would you think I'd react? You had a man, another goddamned man, in our bed!" My mother's sobs reached my ears and I sank to the ground. I pressed my hands against the door as I leaned closer. "C-C-Charlie, I didn't…I couldn't…" "Couldn't what? Couldn't stay faithful to your own husband! I have been there with you every step of the goddamn way, Renee! How could you do this to me?" At this point my father's voice had wavered and lowered significantly. When I heard the shuffling of feet, I quickly got up, but couldn't bring myself to leave my spot. I placed my forehead against the wall adjacent to the office door as accusatory thoughts assaulted my mind. My mother had not only betrayed my dad, but she lost my respect in the same instance. I tightly squeezed my eyes as I fought with myself to keep my tears from falling. I couldn't risk the chance of my parents hearing my sniffling. "I can't let him have you, Renee." I heard my father's whispered voice float out from inside the room. "W-what? What are you saying?" My mother asked. My father continued in his hushed tone as he explained himself. "He can't have you, Renee. He can't have this family. You all belong to me. You're MY family." Seconds later I heard the muted screams of my mother and scrambled backwards. I was about to rush into the room to see what my father had done when I saw flames seep out from the bottom of the door…_

I doubled over and clutched my stomach as my eyes raked over my new room since the "incident." My father's friend Billy Black had been more than generous providing me with a place to stay.

Billy had always been a familiar, male figure while I was growing up. He and my father had known each other since childhood. He and Billy were inseparable once we had moved back to Forks, but my mother never seemed too fond of Billy or his son, Jacob. I, on the other hand, became fast friends with him. I easily gave myself over to his warm, hazel eyes. I adjusted to my new life in Forks with some difficulty, but Jake really smoothed the experience over for me. Whenever I had a problem or just needed to vent about my terrible day at school, he was there with open arms. He often plucked a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from his freezer when he heard the beginnings of my sniffles. Jake was the only one I wholeheartedly trusted with my problems, but once I lost my parents, I unconsciously started to shut him out. Even Billy tried to coax some emotion from me when I first moved in with them, but I simply couldn't bring myself to unleash those feelings. They were too fresh and painful, and I was afraid I'd lose myself once I embraced them. I contemplated suicide for such a long time that not thinking about it sounds foreign to me. I would wait until Billy and Jake visited their friends on the Reservation to attempt anything. All my previous tries had been in vain. Whenever I would pick up my newest object, I would seize up and the heavy emotions inside of me would immobilize me, forcing me to relive the source of my anguish. Just recently, I had learned to control myself during my bouts of so-called PTSD. I had chosen today to finally finish what I started because I couldn't put myself through anymore of my life.

I lifted my gaze from the floor I had sprawled myself on to the steak knife gleaming in my hand. Its steel finish twinkled wondrously to me as I shifted its position in my hand. Instead of pointing the tip of the blade to my wrist, I slowly spun it downwards. I closed my eyes when the blade grazed the fabric covering my stomach. I whispered words of love to my parents whom were no doubt watching their cowardly daughter from above. I just hoped they'd forgive me once I saw them again. The blade sank into the soft flesh of my stomach and just when the pain registered in my mind, I sank the knife to the hilt. I quickly pulled the knife out and before I could gasp another breath, I cut through my left wrist.

_Mommy….Daddy. Wait for me….I need you. _

With that stray thought_, _I clenched my eyes shut as my veins continued to pump my blood, unaware that I had obstructed its path. I teetered as my body went into shock and started to fall forward. As my eyes rolled to the back of my head, I randomly considered how the floor felt oddly soft.

" Isabella!" A masculine voice barked at me.

_Daddy? I'm sorry I disappointed you like this._

"Isabella, open your eyes! Look at me, damn it." I couldn't help but hear how much irritation was laced in my dad's voice.

_I can't. It hurts too much. Tell mommy not to cry anymore. Please? _

"Goddamn it, Bella." The voice wavered as I suddenly felt the rigid, hardwood beneath me. My eyes swam in bright lights as I fought to find the voice again, but all I was met with was the sound of footsteps that kept shuffling back and forth. I tried to hold on, but the temptation to feel nothing was too great. I started to relax into the numbness that crept into my muscles. The voice, then, came back and would have startled me if my body wasn't beyond the point of reaction. "I hope you enjoy the afterlife." I finally let go of my grasp on the world that had tethered me for so long.

_I know I will. _

**A/N:**

SO…. What did you guys think? I'm anxious to hear what you have to say about our dear Isabella, here. Who do you think was speaking to her? Review/send me PM's and let me know. XD

Until next time,

N.E.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_:

**I do not own Twilight; all that creative genius is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

STTW is rated M for violence, strong language, possible dark themes and sexy scenes. If that isn't your thing, you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"_A familial unit in our midst! How exciting and refreshing." Aro grinned as he examined our strange coven._

_He and my-father-of-sorts, Carlisle Cullen, knew each other from centuries ago. Carlisle was a good confidant of Aro's, and for a time, stayed by his side and humored his odd notions of humans. Then, there came a time where Carlisle sought to discover his purpose in life. At that stage in his life, I imagine, he never thought of having a family again. As the story goes, he found me as well as Alice who had become much like a sister to me. Although as loving, entertaining, and distracting as we were to Carlisle, he always seemed to hunger for something more. He taught us everything in his power; striving to pass on his idealistic ways of life with humans as equals instead of meals. Alice took to our new life with surprising gusto while I was more hesitant to embrace what Carlisle had turned me into. I clung to them, however, because I knew they'd be the only family I'd ever have again. For centuries, Alice, Carlisle, and I relied on each other. One day, Carlisle deemed that it was necessary for us to leave the humans and join our own kind again. He had grown weary and frustrated over time. Alice and I dutifully followed him to the underground lairs that lay beneath the bowels of the Earth to recover his old friend, Aro._

_Alice clasped her hands behind her back, a nervous gesture she had picked up from our time living amongst humans. On the other hand, I stood perfectly still trying to gain my bearings. Being trapped under the Earth unnerved me to no end. Aro was surprisingly amiable and welcomed us graciously to his underground 'castle.' For the second time, Alice and I had to acclimate to our surroundings and once again, she handled it better than I did. _

My door was busted open and effectively snapped me out of my reverie. An amusingly winded Emmett stood hunched over in the doorway holding up a finger for me to wait while he caught his non-existent breath.

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled at his intrusion, "let me guess, you ripped one of Alice's dresses and she's on her way right this minute to rip your fingernails off?"

He lifted his head and rolled his eyes, "sheesh, you'd think she would have stopped spreading that rumor." He said, breaking into a grin. "But that's not why I bum-rushed into your room. By the way - what the fuck, dude? I know we're underground like a bunch of sun shy mice, but do you have to be so cliché and mope around?"

Emmett's no-bullshit attitude was one of the things that helped him and I get along quickly. Although, at times his carelessness often bristled me, I appreciated the lightheartedness he provided.

I sat up and quirked my head to the side, "yeah, yeah. I could sit here and hash shit out with you all day, but you'd never get to tell me why you ran all the way to my room."

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Alright. Well, you know how Aro has us kooked up all over the goddamned globe in these rabbit holes? A new set of antennas just arrived at the castle today. Man. One of them is an all day – every day bombshell." He shook his head in disbelief. "I think I'm in love."

I couldn't help but smile at Emmett's description. I could only imagine the woman that had managed to capture his heart. We both knew there couldn't be an "I think" concerning love. Emmett was a vampire and if he found a woman to love, he'd love her 'til the end of his existence.

"Then what are you doing hiding in here? Go stalk your bombshell." I said lifting myself effortlessly from my mattress. "That's the thing… I kind of tried that already, and snarky doesn't even begin to describe her. She's fiery and it's hot."

I smirked shaking my head at him. "And what do you expect me to do?" I bent down to pick up my equipment for the night: a gilded vial, gloves, tubes, syringes, etc. "Introduce the two of you?" I added absently as I debated switching my gear.

"I knew I could count on you, Eddie!" Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and I tried not to wince. "Her name's Rosalie and I'm just gonna say this now – if you get injured while trying to set me up…I'm sorry, but bro code states that once you offer, you gotta deliver."

Incredulity seeped into my features as I processed what the hulking vampire had said to me. "First off, you just made that bro shit up. Second, what type of antenna is she exactly?"

Emmett blew out a sigh as a dreamy look crept into his eyes. "A damn gorgeous one, man. Good luck!" He said giving me another heavy-handed clap on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

I shook my head for the second time that evening as I gathered my supplies and sought out my sister.

Alice was the center of attention in one of the large halls as she assisted the recently arrived vampires and the 'antennas' – those who possessed a supernatural gift in addition to what they already were. She coordinated her outfit accordingly. Her off-white strapless cocktail dress made it easy for all the newcomers to spot her and it also matched the marble columns that held the ornate ceiling up.

I strode over to her, parting the wave of frazzled beings that congregated about the room. She glanced up at me and frowned. "What are you wearing? I don't remember putting that outfit in your closet…" She briefly went back to taking a little girl's measurements. "That's because I can dress myself now, Alice." I chuckled at the irritated face she gave me.

"Aro's sending you out again? You know the reserves are full of blood. The chefs have more than enough resources to cook decent meals for the non-vampiric. Why does he need to endanger you again?" She sighed as she sent the girl off and spoke to me in hushed tones. "He's not still going on about that 'extract the souls' business, is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders peering down at my sister, I placed my index finger in the middle of her eyebrows. "Relax, Alice. You know how the King is… he's adamant that the captured souls, of what many of us once were, will reveal some 'Great Truth.' No need to worry about me. We lived above ground for centuries, I don't think I've forgotten my survival skills. I'm a big demon now; I can handle whatever insane tasks the King throws at me. I just came here to ask you if you've had any bad premonitions about me concerning the next couple of days I'll be above ground."

Alice shifted on one foot to another eyeing me nervously and shaking her head slightly. "Nothing necessarily bad, no."

"Then, what's with the fidgeting?" I questioned.

"Edward. I'm afraid…" I cut her off before she could babble off some of the King's superstitions about being above ground. "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't listen to the King's rambling about being up top. It's completely harmless."

"No, Edward, _listen._" She hissed at me while stepping a bit closer. "I've been having glimpses again. I haven't had a complete premonition in a while, but I do know that something big is coming. Some dramatic change…I'm not sure what it is yet, but it's been suffocating me. I feel like we're all in danger."

I rolled my eyes at her paranoia, "what's suffocating you is being locked down here for centuries, Alice. Come with me up top one day. Get fresh air. I think that's what we all need."

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Don't patronize me, Edward Anthony. You know what I mean. There's something ominous coming and I can't see what it is. It's aggravating, Edward!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and softened my tone. "I know, Alice. I've felt it too. Maybe it's the tension of being down here so long. I don't know, but we'll figure it out later, okay? Right now, I have to go carry out Aro's orders. The happier he is, the happier we'll be."

She nodded her head slightly, lowering her eyes as she did so. I smiled softly and ruffled her hair a bit noticing that she didn't stamp her foot like a petulant child this time, but had gave me a far-off look. I wrinkled my eyebrows and decided to get started on Aro's orders instead of staying for her next round of badgering. I started to turn when I heard Alice's soft voice next to me. "Don't hurt her, Edward. She's important."

I turned to face Alice, but she had already masked her worries with a bright smile as she waved over another woman who had waited for her measurements to be taken. "Lilac would look just lovely on you!" She chirped as she busied herself with people who would remain down here with us for eternity.

Once I left the grand hall, I briskly walked down the corridors. I had to find Emmett and let him know that I wouldn't be able to be his wing-man for a few days.

I found him outside of the throne room wearing a grimace and when I opened my mouth to ask him about it, he lifted a finger to his mouth and pointed to the door. A highly irritated, feminine voice rang out clearly:

"What the fuck? You motherfucking fang flashing monkeys! I am NOT staying here until hell decides to freeze the FUCK over! You understand me? So either let me skip along my merry motherfucking way just like I came in here or my fist will find your saber-toothed faces pretty quick!"

My face broke into an immediate grin once I saw Emmett's grimace dissolve into an expression of longing. _Welcome home, Rosalie. _

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew *wipes brow." What did you guys think? Which POV would you like for the next chapter? Hit that pretty little button below and review. It makes Emmett look like a lovesick puppy XD

Nightmarish Escape


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I do not own Twilight; all that creative genius is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **_

STTW is rated M for violence, strong language, possible dark themes and sexy scenes. If that isn't your thing, you've been warned.

Hey, everyone! I'm posting this puppy a little earlier than usual. Any of you guys still with me? If you are, here's the third installation of Scattered to the Wind. If you like to listen to mood music while you read, here are my suggestions:

Alice by Avril Lavigne & Asleep by Emily Browning

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

Lights danced behind my eyelids as I floated deliciously away from the world I knew. My body had been numb for hours. Or had it only been a few minutes? As peaceful as oblivion was, I wondered if everyone lingered this long. Wasn't I supposed to puff out my last bit of breath and let go for the last time?

Maybe I hadn't cut deep enough. Maybe this was God's way of punishing me before embracing me. Had I done something wrong? Releasing myself from my pain? Was it a sin?

Now I had to swim through suppressed memories and deeply hidden agony. Why was I being punished? Why did I have to relive it over and over? I thought I'd be free of all of this. I thought…

I cried out when I felt a sharp pain in my gut. It sawed through the flesh and surely intended to go deeper. Was this hell then? The promise of forever being viciously snatched away while life clawed at your insides, keeping you from escaping its grasp?

The world spun me around as if it were urging me to play a game of Ring Around the Rosie. Savagely, I was slammed back into my body, and the onslaught of torture continued. Sharp nips, searing scratches, and rough bites were scattered along my body.

My mind shut out the pain in order to preserve my sanity. I had thought that death was quick and mysterious, but it turned out to be blinding, furious, and all-consuming.

Just when my threshold of pain threatened to explode, I heard the masculine voice from hours ago. It parted the painful haze, and stopped the assault.

"_Isabella."_

My eyes welled up with hot tears. I hated myself for being weak even in death. Hadn't my body passed this stage? Why was I still able to cry? To feel? My body was numb, but my mind was painfully on edge.

"_Isabella, love, follow my voice." _

I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing. Who was calling me? A messenger of death? It couldn't get more ridiculous than this. Of course it would be my passage through the afterlife that would be filled with irony.

I couldn't form the words that I desperately wanted to say to the phantom of peace. I wanted to scream in frustration. I just wanted to be taken home. I didn't want to stay anymore; I had nothing to live for. Why was I being punished? _Why_? Why had I been dealt such a difficult hand?

I fought with myself to plead with the angel of death and a soft, gurgling sound reverberated deep in my throat.

I hated myself. I couldn't even beg to be put out of misery. The angel was so close to taking me where I wanted to go for so long. My tears poured over the apples of my cheeks as my frustration grew.

I was barely aware of the angel hovering over my face and the feather-light touch of a hand against my chin. This was it. This was my only chance to persuade this merciful being.

_Please._

I didn't know if the word left my mouth or if I had just whispered an incomprehensible sound to the enigmatic figure above me. I hadn't had the strength to open my eyes and see my savior, but I heard his voice all the same.

"_Beautiful girl, what have you done to yourself? _His strangled voice rasped at me.

The pain I heard in his voice was the final thing that broke me. The floodgates of emotion poured over me, wave after bone-crushing wave. When my breath failed me, a fit of panic burst through my chest. What **had **I done?

My chest constricted tightly as I tried to fight everything that threatened to push me under. Was this what I wanted my life to amount to? A disgusting mistake that would end with my cries for the heavens to forgive me? Had I really wanted to be snuffed out like a candle that hadn't even begun to burn?

My throat clenched in pitiful spasms as I felt jabs of electricity run through my veins. My blood must have finally run out and this was what it felt like to be wrung dry. If I had had the strength I would've doubled myself over and heaved. My body convulsed without my permission and my back arched off the floor. I grew frantic as the pain in my veins kept creeping along my body as if it were a fire being stoked.

I couldn't take the waves of fire licking at my organs. My heart thundered in my chest as images of my parents burning alive flickered through my mind. My throat swallowed back the flames as my mind ached. I was going to receive the same death they had. I was going to be engulfed in fire. My eyes poured out tears of acid. They burned a path down my cheeks as my hand flew up to my throat.

"Please! Make it stop! Please… I didn't mean to do it…. I can't…I can't…agh!" My jaw locked shut as all my muscles seized simultaneously. They felt like they were being ripped and kneaded at the same time.

"_I'm so sorry, Isabella."_

My mind flickered back to images of my parents' lawyer politely giving his condolences as he thrust an urn into my arms. They had chosen the cheapest route and stuffed both my parents in one container. "I'm so sorry, Isabella." He whispered to me as he wiped his sweaty brow. He didn't give a second thought to my heartbreak. He just kept leering at my breasts from the top of my blouse. Billy had saved me then. He intervened and escorted the man out of the house. Where was Billy or Jake now? Would they be angry for having gone to so much trouble for nothing? Here I was, dying on their floor as my way of thanks.

"_Hold out for me, Isabella. Fight it."_

The angel wanted me to fight? I thought I was supposed to succumb to the fire. I thought he ignited this inferno as a punishment. Had he just set me aflame to test me? Was this a test to see if I was ready to go with him?

I screamed when a new shot of electricity rocked me. Cool hands sought out my face and caressed my cheeks. I had to hold out. He would douse the fire once I had proven my worth. He would take me with him and free me from all of this. There was no turning back now. My mistake was no longer reversible and I wanted terribly to be taken away.

"_Breathe, Isabella." _

Had I stopped? My mind no longer seemed to be doling out the instructions to the rest of my body. I gasped for breath as the angel wiped my matted hair from my face. Why was he being so careful with me when his power was ripping me to shreds? He had called off Hell's grip, why did he need to show me the extent of his malevolence?

I arched off the floor and instead of my body hitting the floor with a thud, I felt nothing. The lava-like fire still coursed through my veins, but its heat dulled and warmed me from the inside. I felt...complete; like I had finally finished a phase of growth.

...

...

I was unnaturally still as I took advantage of the silence that finally engulfed me. I had finally won my peace. My eyes fluttered open and I saw rays of light filtering in from in between the branches of trees. I cracked a faint smile as I reveled in my paradise. The crisp leaves danced in the wind while the petals of flowers cascaded down lazily like confetti. Even the soft earth my body was cushioned on felt exquisite.

This was my Heaven.

I sat up uneasily and wiggled my fingers childishly. My toes squirmed their way into the cold earth below me as I tilted my head back to the sun above me.

I breathed a contented sigh and whispered, "thank you" to the angel that guided me to Paradise.

Movement coming from the side of me made me turn my head swiftly. My mouth hung open as I took in the creature before me. The wind blew his unruly bronze hair away from his eyes. He peered at me with catlike red eyes. He sat in a menacing crouch with his claws shoved into the dirt before him, seemingly steadying himself. When he parted his mouth, I briefly made out the tips of sharp teeth that could undoubtedly rip through me like butter.

Maybe I hadn't made it to Paradise and was dragged to Hell instead by this creature. My angel must've fled when this monster came for me. I scrambled away as he stood up gracefully and strode over to me. My eyes remained glued to his stunning, frightening face.

My heart nearly popped out of my chest when I heard the angel's cautious voice. Only it came from his mouth:

"Hello, Isabella."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

What did you guys think? I'd love to hear some of your feedback. Please review!

-N.E.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_

** I do not own Twilight; all that creative genius is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **

STTW is rated M for violence, strong language, possible dark themes and sexy scenes. If that isn't your thing, you've been warned.

Hey everyone, I'm _soooo_ sorry for taking so long with the update. These weeks have been insane. Between college orientations and appointments and everything in between, I hadn't been too inspired to write anything. BUT! I am back and will try my best! Also, please forgive me if you happen to catch any typos and/or grammatical errors because I quickly revised this myself; I hope that doesn't bother you guys too much *sheepish smile*

Without further ado, the next chapter to STTW; enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 EPOV

Once I emerged from the bowels of the Earth, I welcomed the damp night that enshrouded me. I made quick work of leaving the Palace behind and attempting to find a potential victim. I unfurled my mind and opened myself up to the sleepy thoughts all around me. Normally, I closed myself off to others, mentally and emotionally. Ever since I learned of my power, I'd never had a moment of peace. I was constantly bombarded with a barrage of thoughts from complete strangers.

I weaved swiftly around apartment buildings, private homes, playgrounds, and stores. My own mind fell into its routine of filtering out the incessant chatter of people who were very much alive and honed in on the internal dialogue I was purposely searching for.

…_tonight might be my last…_

I came to an abrupt halt in front of a run-down nursing home. I fought with myself not to roll my eyes at the clichéd situation I was in. Of course I'd find someone near death in an elderly care center. Not that I was above retrieving old souls, but the younger, fresher ones were more interesting to cultivate.

The smell of moth balls, tapioca, and most importantly _death_ seeped out of the dilapidated building. I knew I didn't have much time to waste since the human on the second floor was about to pass on at any second.

I scaled the side of the building and agilely leapt through an open window, landing soundlessly on the dingy tiled floor. The flickering fluorescent lights casted an eerie glow as I made my way down the hall. I received dazed, worried looks from the other residents in the building as I strode quietly down the corridor. Their overwhelming anxiety crashed over me as I approached the room I was looking for. I chanced a glance into one of the suites I was passing and saw glassy, filmy eyes peering at me from behind a worn pillow. I fought the pit of dread that had started to pool in my gut and steeled my resolve as I strode to room 217.

I entered the room slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the dim light. My hand found the doorknob behind me and pushed the door closed. I stayed still for a moment, catching the last bits of consciousness coming from the woman that lay in the bed before me.

…_haven't said goodbye…_

_What will my granddaughter look like…_

…_will I be missed?..._

I ignored the grief that flowed steadily off the woman and walked over to the side of her cot. I placed a hand on her wrinkled forehead and let out a quiet sigh. Her grey eyes fluttered open and searched my face. I knelt and kept her gaze. Her self-preservation seemed to kick in just then as she weakly tried to remove my hand from her face. Her feeble heart tried to accelerate uselessly as I remained like a statue next to her. My eyes bored into her once the fight had been drained from her. My demonic charms were enough to awe her into a state of relative calm.

Her heart sputtered for a while and I knew she'd be gone soon. I saw the light behind her eyes continue to dim. Before long, her weary, aged eyes closed for the last time. The hand I had resting on her forehead slid down to the side of her face, cupping her cheek. "They'll miss you." I whispered to her in a soft, dull voice.

I hastily plucked the gilded vial from my pocket in order to capture her soul. It never ceased to amaze me the way a person's essence left them. I held my breath as the wispy, greyish-blue smoke escaped from her mouth and started to spiral its way toward the ceiling. I uncapped the vial and I recited the incantation I had been saying for centuries, _"Dimitte me impedit iter. Ego petere tua essentia."_

Immediately the woman's smoky spirit descended into the vial. I kept my eyes glued to the side of the golden bottle. The dread that had built up inside me threatened to spill out. I had stolen yet another person's soul; effectively killing their hopes of awakening in some Heaven. Once the elderly woman's soul had been completely captured, I continued with my routine. I fished out a few syringes and sunk them into her skin. The crimson liquid that had previously been pumped through her body emptied out into containers.

As her blood streamed through the tubes, I remained kneeling at her side with my head in my hands. I gave my hair a few irritated tugs as my mind reeled. Alice knew how Aro's orders always rendered me into a self-loathing, quivering mess. I thought I had left my violent past behind. I had spent ages preying on people I felt deserved an untimely death and had it not been for Carlisle's guidance, I may have continued along that path and ended up destroying myself. I struggled every day with the knowledge that I had succumbed to the monster that had lain latent inside me.

I couldn't stay at this woman's side any longer. Every hurried glance I gave her reminded me of the pale, horrified faces of the people I'd left rotting in the street. I would never forgive myself for what I had done to them. The death I brought upon them was …._degrading. _I shoved the warm containers into my pockets as I swiftly leapt out of the woman's window. _Always a thief_, I thought to myself. I was never granted the decency of appearing good. I was ordered to skulk, hunt, prey, and degrade. I didn't believe I was capable of presenting myself in a respectable light anymore. With my head bowed, I made my way through the silent streets, trying to make it to the tree-line so I would have cover until the next night.

I was within feet of the forest when I heard the sharp mental cry of pain. I cursed my luck as I headed toward the source of the agony. I would have given anything to have disregarded this person's cry, but I knew that as soon as Aro was able to touch my hand, he would have seen my disobedience. I had to act accordingly whether it disgusted me or not.

The patch of land that I found myself on reeked of something unknown. I bit into the flesh of my cheek as I tried to block the smell from entering my nostrils. I was in front of the victim's house in no time. I heard the slow steps of two other people several feet away and decided to make quick work of draining this soul.

I was allowed the treat of entering through the front door since it was already ajar. I bypassed the kitchenette and cluttered living area. I nearly burst into the victim's room in my frenzied state. The smell that permeated the air in this area was driving me mad and I desperately wanted to finish this. I gasped out a few breaths before I looked up to survey the room.

A number of emotions ripped through me as I saw the girl laying on the floor with goblin-like creatures ripping into her gut. At first, I wanted to leave because one soul wasn't worth fighting off other supernatural creatures. Then, I remained cemented in my spot as I heard the agonized thoughts of the girl in front of me. She actually believed she deserved this type of death. I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips as I stared incredulously at her face that was obscured to me by her hair.

I hadn't realized that the goblins digging into the girl had stopped and turned to face me. I still hadn't moved a muscle as I listened in to the girl's thoughts, but was yanked out of my haze when I felt a sting of pain on my leg. I looked down to see one of the goblins slashing out at my leg and before I knew what had gotten into me, I was crouched low, a feral snarl ripping through me. I nearly scared myself from my reaction, but didn't have a chance to think about it. The goblin nearest to me tried lashing out again, but I dodged its attack and went straight for its knobby neck. Its head lolled unnaturally to one side as I crushed the bones in my grasp.

The goblin near the girl froze and had enough sense to scramble toward the window to escape. I paid it no mind as I made my way to the injured girl. I swept away the locks of hair that clouded my view of her. Once I saw her face, I stilled and breathed the name I had heard countless times before.

"Isabella."

...

I carried Isabella away from the house I had found her in and made my way deep into the forest where the scents didn't burn my nose. I laid her down on a soft mound of soil as I took a few steps away from her. I raked a hand through my hair, staring down at her figure. _What had I done?_ I had just reacted to the emotions flowing off of her and before I knew it…._oh god._

I peered down at the bite marks I had made on her collarbone. I couldn't help myself back at her house…she had been so vulnerable. I couldn't allow her to die that way.

_So you had to change her, you insufferable ass?_

I shook my head to clear my mind. I didn't know what to expect when or _if_ she woke up. I had never changed anyone and I wasn't entirely certain that the process of changing a human was the same as a vampire.

My entire body stiffened when I heard her stirring. I immediately sank into a crouch and tried to hold my body up as I waited for the worst. I watched as she sat up and her head fell back. Her eyes wandered as a lazy smile crept up on her features. I dug my nails into the ground below me as I waited with abated breath for her to notice me.

When he eyes found their way to mine, I noticed that her deep brown eyes were now more of a burgundy color. She tried to crawl away from me, but kept her wide eyes on my face. I couldn't hear what she thinking anymore, but shook off the notion that my ability had worn off. As gracefully as I could, I stood up, straightened my shoulders and slowly made my way over to her…

"Hello, Isabella."

...then she screamed. Loudly.

I gently brought my hand to her mouth to quiet her. I was utterly conflicted. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her with me to the Palace, but I also wanted to comfort her and soothe away the pain she had experienced.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Isabella. You're safe now." I removed my hand from her mouth and carefully watched as her horrified expression turned into one of disbelief.

"I'm in Hell, aren't I? I..I thought…" She trailed off looking around her.

"You're not in Hell, Isabella. You're still alive, technically."

She spun around so fast that it caught me by surprise. Her warm red eyes narrowed as she hissed at me, "What do you mean technically?"

"Technically, you're not human. I…changed you and now you're like I am."

"Which is _what?_" She jumped up from the soil she had been lounging on and faced me fully.

"A demon. We won't know exactly what type for a few more days."

She gave me a look of disbelief and walked away from me rambling that she must still be waiting to die. She seemed to have no idea that she was speeding away from me; one of the many abilities she'd discover soon. We had made it to the edge of the forest before she slowed down, threading her hands through her hair.

"Isabella, I know this is hard to believe, but surely you can't think that I'm lying when I look the way I do. It's hard to dispute that I don't have the same physical features as a human. Now you look that way, too. You can't go back to the town whether you believe what I'm saying to you or not."

My words stilled her as she turned to look at me. I wasn't ready for her attack and only managed to stagger away a few steps. She collided into me and punched at my chest, her nails bit into my skin as she clawed me, and finally she snarled which made her clamp her hands to her mouth.

Her wide eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in skepticism. She lowered her hands to examine them and found that her nails had elongated into vicious talons. She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip and yelped when her sharp teeth cut into it.

I took deliberate steps toward her and grasped her hand. "Isabella, there was no angel of death that came to your rescue. _I _was the only one with you. _I _changed you. You have to understand that this is no dream. It isn't some scenario caused by delirium. You're not on the verge of death, anymore. You're very much alive. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to deal with this life."

Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at me. She nodded her head meekly in understanding and I left her hand fall away from mine. Her soft voice found its way to my ears.

"Where are we going to go?"

I cringed at the weight the word 'we' had. I was aware of the complications changing a human would bring, but I was not ready for the commitment.

"I'm bringing you to the underground palace where our kind and many others live. The king must assess you and if he deems you satisfactory, you'll stay there."

I could tell she was fighting the urge not to bite her lip again. "For how long?"

I raked a hand through my unruly hair and let out a sigh. I'd hated living beneath the ground and now I had doomed another person to it. My worth kept plummeting as the day progressed. _Perhaps Alice was right about being above ground. It only seems to bring me misery. _

"For ever." I gritted my teeth against the bitter taste the words left in my mouth and urged Isabella to follow me.

I took the lead in order to process the last 24 hours. When I glanced back at Isabella, a sharp pang in my chest nearly doubled me over. Her burgundy eyes found mine and I felt that odd electricity that was present back in her home. Although I could tell she wasn't content at all about the way things had turned out, she smiled uncertainly at me.

I sped up my pace and didn't bother to check if she was able to keep up. _Good God, I've managed to defile an old woman's soul and turn a young woman into a demon within the same day. Now, said young woman seems to be developing Stockholm syndrome. If there were a Hell for my kind, I'm sure I'd be the Devil's favorite. _

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Okay! Another chapter down. What did you guys think? Was the insane wait worth it? Please read and review!

-N.E.


End file.
